ZomLand
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History Not much is know about the early History of Zomland. Early records are very scares. But it is known that ZomLand has always been Aligned with the Siberian Tiger Alliance. On Jan 22, 2008 ForPointSix was promoted to the rank of Curator Panthera to further develop his role in the alliance. Later on Curator Panthera was replaced with Siberian Guard, and ForPointSix continued his role in this rank. On Feb 2, 2008 ForPointSix was given the Wounded Tiger Ribbon. On June 21, 2008 Zomland completed its first National Wonder, the Stock Market. On July 26, 2008 Zomland completed its second National Wonder, the Manhattan Project. On Sep 13, 2008 ForPointSix was given the Tiger of the Month ribbon. On Sep 24, 2008 ForPointSix was promoted to the Intelligence Office of the STA. After a long rebuild from the BLEU-Continuum War, ZomLand is back acquiring wonder. On November 28 Zomland completed the Social Security System. On December 15, 2008 ForPointSix was rewarded for his dedication and hard work as a member of the Siberian Guard and was promoted to the position of Captain of the Guard. War Rogue Killing On Dec 22, 2007 ForPointSix was given the STA Award for Valour Ribbon, for his sacrifices in fighting rogues that had attacked an STA member nation. Shark War On Feb 1, 2008 STA declared war on We Are Perth Army for attacking there treaty partner Prism Protection Front. On Feb 1, 2008 ZomLand declared war on alidan ruler of Aldainia from We Are Perth Army. On Feb 2, 2008 We Are Perth Army agreed on terms of surrender to the STA. On Feb 4, 2008 ForPointSix was awarded the Shark War Ribbon for his service during the war with We Are Perth Army, and defend our allies, Prism Protection Front. GATO War On Apr 28, 2008 STA declared war on Imperial Assault Alliance and Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, after there DoW on the New Pacific Order, witch activated our MDP with NPO. On May 15, 2008 ZomLand declared war on Jaques Arsenault ruler of Risangard. Our historians are not to sure what AA Risangard was carrying. On May 18, 2008 ForPointSix was awarded the "GATO" War Ribbon for his service to the STA during the war against USN, CSN, and IAA. 1 Day War On May 24, 2008 at 04:07 AM Siberian Tiger Alliance declared war on Serenity by Force for attacking our protectorate, Cascadian Republic, and their subsequent refusal to offer reparations and declare peace. On May 24, 2008 01:01 PM ZomLand declared war on Ralin Vorn ruler of Aleksandria from Serenity By Force. On May 24, 2008 at 11:35 PM peace was declared. On May 30, 2008 ForPointSix was awarded the 1 Day War Ribbon for answering the call to arms in the brief war with Serenity by Force. STA-WAPA War On Jun 6, 2008 the Siberian Tiger Alliance announces the resumption of hostilities against We Are Perth Army for braking peace terms agreed between the alliances at the cessation of hostilities during the Shark War. On Jun 7, 2008 ZomLand declared war on, Gertfrid ruler of McGorgeous from We Are Perth Army. On June 17, 2008 Peace was declared. Too date this was the most expensive war ZomLand has been involved in. On Jun 20, 2008 ForPointSix was awarded the WAPA war II Ribbon for answering the call to arms and enabling STA to impress upon WAPA the necessity to take peace terms seriously. BLEU-Continuum War On Aug 14, 2008 the Siberian Tiger Alliance declared war on all alliances currently at war with its allies. This triggered 10 alliances declaring war on STA. ZomLand went to peace mode to compile all full nuke stockpile. On Aug 20, 2008 ZomLnad declared war on, Jipps ruler of Java Republic from SSSW18. Java Republic became the first nation to receive a nuke from ZomLand. 2 nukes where dropped on Java Republic during the course of the war. On Aug 20, 2008 Cossar ruler Costonia from Elysium was the first nation to declare war on ZomLand. 6 nukes where dropped on Costonia during the course of the war. On Aug 20, 2008 invincible13matt ruler of Realm of Mpire, and Emperor abcd ruler of Expedience from Random Insanity Alliance declared war on ZomLand. Because of the 4 on 1 odds and the no nuke policy enacted between STA and RIA not much damage was done to the RIA nations. On Aug 28, 2008 ZomLand slipped into peace mode to rearm some of his nukes, and collect taxes out of anarchy. Too this date ZomLand has lost 8,865 Nation Strength. On Sep 2, 2008 ZomLand pulled out of peace mode and attacked Master Lee of Leetopia from Valhalla. 7 nukes where dropped on Master Lee. Susacwintly ZomLand was attacked by Spicy McHaggis of Sunshine Highway from Boards Alliance of Protectorate States (BAPS), invincible13matt of Realm of Mpire from Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), and Sulli019 of American Ireland from Random Insanity Alliance (RIA). Invincible13matt returners from the first round of attacks. 4 nukes where dropped on Spicy McHaggis. On Sep 11, 2008 a peace agreement had been reached between STA and the Coalition. During the course of the war ZomLand lost 17,886.97NS. 19 nukes in total where dropped on enemy nations during the war. On Sep 30, 2008 ZomLand was awarded the BLEU-Continuum War Ribbon. More info will be added as historians unlock the past... Nation Information :'' ZomLand is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of ZomLand work diligently to produce Sugar and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within ZomLand to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. ZomLand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in ZomLand. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. ZomLand will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Ribbons Valor (Rogue Exterminations) Get Well Ribbon Shark War (AKA, WAPA War) GATO War One Day War WAPA War II (AKA, The Boob War) Tiger Of The Month Ribbon BLEU-Continuum War